1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical idea of supporting to provide a simulation service corresponding to an internet of things terminal through a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet of Things (IoT) is a technology of connecting objects via a network and thus sharing information thereon, and is applied in various fields such as healthcare, remote metering, smart home, smart cars, and the like as well as home appliances and electronic equipment. Such IoT may be considered an advanced form of conventional Ubiquitous Sensor Network (USN) or Machine-to-Machine (M2M).
While a main objective of the conventional M2M is to allow communication between a communication device (end-device) and humans, IoT allows communication between more various ubiquitous objects, such as telephones, books, and thermometers, and humans. That is, IoT may be interpreted as an object-space network cooperatively forming intelligent relationships, such as sensing, networking, and information processing, among three separated environmental factors, i.e., a human, a thing, and a service, without explicit human intervention.
Recently, various concepts, such as Web of Things (WoT) or Web of Objects (WoO), along with IoT and various technologies have been researched and developed.
According to such technical trends and user needs, IoT terminals with various shapes are being developed.